Tesoro
by StarCharm
Summary: Twoshot. Para Kazuto su hija era la luz de sus ojos, y con los años esa pequeña niña creció a ser una hermosa chica justo como su madre. Pero por más que creciera ella seguiría siendo su princesa, y nadie era digno de tenerla, ni siquiera el hijo de su mejor amigo. Familia Kirigaya, familia Tsuboi, OC.
1. Chapter 1

El tiempo continuaba escapándose entre sus dedos, y antes de que se diera cuenta su hija llegó a la preparatoria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Kazuto y Asuna estaban en preparatoria cuando se conocieron por primera vez en el mundo real. Habían sido ya bastantes años pero los recuerdos permanecían vívidos en su memoria, no había forma de que pudiera olvidar el inicio de su nueva vida con Asuna.

"Asegúrate de no olvidar nada. ¿Ya tienes todo en tu mochila?" Asuna le recordó a su hija mientras le entregó su almuerzo preparado.

Vestida en un uniforme café completamente diferente al que Asuna usó Aiko asintió mientras aseguraba los contenidos de su mochila una vez más y arreglaba su corbata roja.

"No se me olvida nada mamá." La chica suspiró cansada tras asegurarle por tercera vez que estaba lista.

"Entonces vete yendo o se te hará tarde."

Asuna salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a las escaleras y gritó: "¡Kazuto! ¡Aiko ya se va a la escuela! Al menos ven a despedirte de ella."

"Ya voy…" Respondió una voz adormilada.

Con un bostezo cansado Kazuto descendió lentamente las escaleras ya vestido para irse a trabajar. Desde joven dormía bastante y ya incluso como adulto aún no se le quitaba la costumbre, aunque a veces a Asuna le parecía adorable –sobre todo porque podía verlo dormir- también podía resultar molesto.

"¡Mamá, papá ya me voy los veo luego!"

Apenas Kazuto llegó al pie de las escaleras pudo ver como Aiko abrió la puerta de la entrada y volteó para verlo una última vez con una sonrisa.

Kazuto perdió por completo el sueño al ver la figura de su hija frente a él tornarse de repente a la de una joven Asuna. Permaneció congelado incluso después de que Aiko cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejándolo a él y Asuna solos.

¿Tanto se parecían? Siempre supo que Aiko crecería a ser hermosa como su madre, pero ¿tan pronto?

Sonrió melancólicamente, percatándose de que a esa misma edad que tenía su hija Asuna apenas había escapado de SAO junto con él. Sin duda alguna la idea de su hija atrapada en ese juego infernal era aterradora, por lo que Kazuto solo se motivaba más en asegurarse que Aiko viviera el resto de su vida feliz.

"¿Estás bien? Llevas un buen rato embobado viendo la puerta." Asuna le preguntó curiosamente.

"Estoy de maravilla." Asintió con una sonrisa.

Asuna frunció el ceño confundida. "¿En qué pensabas?"

Kazuto miró a Asuna cariñosamente y sujetó sus mejillas, mirando esos brillantes ojos avellana que compartía con su hija.

"Aiko es idéntica a ti."

"L-Lo dices como si apenas te dieras cuenta." Asuna respondió abochornada, el toque cálido de las manos de su esposo siendo suficiente para hacer que se sonrojara.

Kazuto rio y plantó un beso en los labios de Asuna.

"Siempre lo olvido."

Asuna tocó ligeramente sus labios sorprendida y miró como Kazuto la dejó para ir a desayunar.

Ella juraba que ese hombre veía a su hija como una verdadera princesa, no que fuera raro, pero le asombraba ver ese lado paterno en Kazuto que jamás había imaginado. Cuidaba de Aiko como un verdadero tesoro, y sabía que ese sentimiento creció en él desde que la sostuvo por primera vez en sus brazos cuando nació. Fue testigo de cómo el amor hacia su hija cambió por completo a Kazuto, y nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

Con una sonrisa pícara Asuna fue tras su esposo y se aferró a su brazo.

"A veces eres todo un despistado Kazuto." Le dijo Asuna traviesamente.

"Qué bueno que me casé contigo entonces."

Kazuto le sacó la lengua y ambos rieron plácidamente antes de compartir un beso más.

* * *

Aiko no esperaba mucho del primer día de clases. Seguramente no harían nada de trabajo y tomarían todo el día presentándose los alumnos y profesores para lograr conocerse mejor. Y ese hecho no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que tendría tiempo de conocer a sus compañeros y ver si compartiría el salón con gente que ya conocía.

El edificio era grande, pero por suerte el fin de semana pasado lo había visitado para conocerlo y no perderse, por lo que fue directo a dónde sabía estaba el gimnasio para la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Apena cruzó las puertas de la entrada y alguien la sujetó del brazo con fuerza.

"¡Aiko al fin llegas! Qué alivio."

"¿Kaoru? ¿Qué tienes?" Aiko miró al chico pelirrojo frente a ella confundida.

El chico rio nerviosamente. "Esperaba pudieras llevarme al gimnasio contigo… ¡no tengo idea de dónde está!" Admitió Kaoru avergonzado.

"¿No me habías dicho que viniste con tía Rika a conocer la escuela?"

"No estaba poniendo mucha atención…"

Aiko suspiró frustrada. Pensaría que después de tantos años de conocer a su amigo estaría acostumbrada a su personalidad distraída.

"Muy bien pero fíjate bien porque no te llevaré de nuevo."

"¡Por supuesto!"

Se supone que los hijos heredaban parte de su personalidad de sus padres, y por lo que Asuna y Kazuto le habían dicho Kaoru era igualito a su padre en ese aspecto. Aiko no pasaba mucho tiempo con los amigos de sus padres como para conocerlos, pero no recordaba ver alguna sola vez ese aspecto distraído y despreocupado en Ryoutarou. Fuera esa la causa de la forma de ser de su amigo o no, Aiko estaba segura que si pudiera no cambiaría ese aspecto de Kaoru. Después de todo no se lo podía imaginar de otra forma.

La ceremonia no duró tanto tiempo pero algo había en la voz del director que le dio tremendo sueño a Aiko, tan malo llegó a ser que Kaoru tuvo que despertarla un par de veces. El discurso terminó con una última bienvenida y al fin los alumnos fueron enviados a su salón de clases.

Tomaría un par de días para poder hacer nuevos amigos, pero afortunadamente para Aiko Kaoru resultó estar en el mismo salón que ella. Tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro en unos bancos de atrás que marcarían como suyos por el resto del semestre, y pasaron lo que quedaba del día conociendo a su grupo.

Llegó el descanso y los dos decidieron permanecer en el salón tras iniciar una inofensiva pero intensa conversación que no querían interrumpir.

"Yo sigo creyendo que tener el cabello tan largo es ineficiente y molesto. ¡Has de tardar demasiado lavándolo y peinándolo!"

"¡A mí me gusta cómo se ve! Creo que no recuerdas pero he tenido el cabello corto antes y no me gusta tanto." Aiko replicó con un puchero mientras sujetó su cabello protectoramente.

"¿Que no te da calor? Podrías hacerte un chongo o trenza para recogértelo."

"Mi cabello es delgado y no me acaloro para nada. Además me gusta tenerlo como mi mamá."

"¿Te quieres ver aún más cómo ella? ¿Por qué?" Kaoru preguntó frustrado.

Aiko evadió la mirada del pelirrojo tímidamente.

"Mamá es muy bonita, mi papá se lo vive diciendo. Yo también quiero verme igual de bonita que ella." Refunfuñó molesta.

Un leve color rosa casi imperceptible cubrió las mejillas de Kaoru. Suspiró cansado y tomó un mechón largo de cabello que cubría el rostro de Aiko y lo llevó atrás de su oído.

"Tú ya eres bonita. Seguro no lo vez por todo ese cabello que se te cae a la cara."

Sin darse cuenta de la evidente expresión abochornada del chico Aiko sonrió aliviada, inconscientemente reacomodando otro mechón suelto atrás de su oído.

"Gracias."

* * *

Parada frente a su espejo Aiko sujetó su cabello como si fuera a atarlo en un chongo, inspeccionando su reflejo. Miró su perfil un par de veces notando como su cabello se balanceaba a los lados con sus movimientos. Ya había probado dejárselo corto una vez, pero hasta la fecha no había intentado recogerlo. Quizás no se vería tan mal.

"¡Aiko ven a cenar!" Llamó la voz distante de Asuna.

Dejó caer su cabellera negra detrás de sus hombros y corrió hacia las escaleras apresurada. Después de todo Kazuto no era el único que amaba las habilidades culinarias de Asuna.

Tomó asiento junto a su padre que seguramente ya llevaba tiempo esperando pacientemente, y sus ojos avellana deslumbraron emocionados al ver el plato de arroz con curry que Asuna postró frente a ella.

Los tres agradecieron brevemente por la comida y empezaron a cenar mientras charlaban casualmente.

Completamente hambrienta Aiko no perdía tiempo en hablar con tal de seguir degustándose de su cena y simplemente permaneció escuchando la conversación de sus padres. Ambos hablaban de cosas insignificantes, pero era evidente que solo se preocupaban más en compartir su día que en el tema de conversación en sí.

Asuna narraba de la inusual oferta de verduras con la que se encontró esa mañana, y aunque seguramente Kazuto lo olvidaría por completo en unas horas la escuchaba atentamente con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa risueña.

No se vieron por unas 10 horas, pero se sonreían el uno al otro como si era la primera vez que se veían en meses. Aiko solo podía pensar que era porque en verdad estaban enamorados.

"Oye papá." Interrumpió Aiko, recordando entonces el comentario de Kaoru que la dejó curiosa. "¿Tú crees que me parezco a mi mamá?"

Kazuto y Asuna se miraron el uno al otro curiosos y rieron.

"No lo creo, estoy seguro." Exclamó con una sonrisa confiada. "Si fueras pelirroja podrías pasar como hermana de Asuna."

"Aunque también te pareces a tu papá sacaste más de mí que de él." Asuna agregó.

"Y me alegra. Eres tan bonita como Asuna."

"¿En serio?" La chica preguntó esperanzada.

"¡Claro que sí! No tienes idea de lo mucho que sufre tu papá con la idea de que haya chicos tras de ti." Asuna sonrió pícara ante la inmediata reacción asustada de Kazuto.

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, portando una mueca preocupada que solo un padre sobre protector podría mostrar.

"Si lo sufrí contigo por supuesto que también lo haré con Aiko… Sabes tanto como yo que a esa edad los adolescentes tienen malas intenciones. A pesar de que en ese entonces estabas conmigo había sujetos que iban por tí de todos modos. ¿Cómo esperas que no me preocupe? No cualquiera puede ser novio de mi hija."

"A esa edad tú tampoco eras un santo que digamos."

"Eso fue completamente diferente Asuna, yo si fui serio. ¿Además que no fuiste tú la que esa noche pensó que yo quería-"

"¡K-Kazuto!" Asuna lo interrumpió avergonzada. "¡No digas esas cosas en frente de Aiko! ¡No es mi culpa que no fueras lo suficientemente claro!"

"¿Yo cómo iba a saber que lo malinterpretarías?" Kazuto rio al ver el rostro de su esposa completamente sonrojado al recordar esa noche que compartieron hace años atrás.

"¡Pudiste haber sido menos ambiguo al respecto!"

Una pequeña risa escapó los labios de Aiko mientras miró como sus padres discutían amistosamente. No tenía el corazón para decirles que hace mucho tiempo Rika le había contado esa historia, pero sentía que si lo confesaba Asuna se avergonzaría a más no poder y le darían una charla de adultos que en verdad no deseaba tener.

Sin embargo aunque Kazuto calmó sus dudas internas y confirmó lo que Kaoru le dijo en la escuela, Aiko ahora se preguntaba cómo es que hasta ese momento nunca había considerado tener novio. No le disgustaba la idea, pero hasta la fecha no se había enamorado nunca. Quizás la preparatoria era buen momento para darle oportunidad al romance.

* * *

A Kaoru jamás se le había ocurrido preguntar a sus padres como se enamoraron, pero a juzgar por cómo se llevaban debió ser algo gradual. No se podía imaginar a su padre confesando su amor por su madre, o pidiéndole que tuviera una cita con él.

Desde la sala Kaoru continuó cambiando los canales en el televisor distraído, ni siquiera molestándose en prestar atención a lo que veía. Su mente ya estaba lo suficientemente revuelta como para pensar en otras cosas.

Escuchó como Ryoutarou alegaba con Rika de lo agotador que estuvo su día, mientras Rika por su cuenta le reprochaba que estar a la mitad de su embarazo tampoco era sencillo. No era una pelea en sí, era más como un debate en el que ambos querían salir ganadores. Siempre se llevaban de ese modo, pero Kaoru no comprendía exactamente dónde estaba el amor ahí.

Las muchas veces que visitó la casa de Aiko recordaba que en cada ocasión Kazuto y Asuna se estarían hablando con cariño, mostrando pequeños gestos de afecto hacia el otro. Ya fuera el roce de sus manos, los repentinos besos en la mejilla o con el simple cruzar de sus miradas podía ver el amor entre los dos. Era completamente opuesto a como se llevaban sus padres, pero de todas formas eran felices. La comparación entre ambas parejas le daba la impresión de que el amor era diferente para cada quién, ¿pero cómo era para él?

"Mamá." Kaoru se volteó por completo desde dónde estaba en el sillón para mirar a sus padres. "¿Cómo se hicieron novios papá y tú?"

Ryoutarou y Rika se sobresaltaron levemente, una mirada apenada y nerviosa evidente en los dos.

"¿P-Por qué preguntas Kaoru?" Rika miró nerviosamente a su hijo, rogando poder evadir dar una respuesta.

"Apenas me doy cuenta que nunca me han contado la historia, y tengo algo de curiosidad."

"¡N-No es nada extraordinario!" Rika dijo inquieta, moviendo su mano en ademán de que no tenía importancia. "Es la típica historia aburrida de adolescentes enamorados."

Sabía que obtendría una respuesta vaga como esa. Kaoru suspiró resignado, aceptando esa respuesta por el momento. "Ya veo."

"¡Oh!" Ryoutarou exclamó en epifanía.

Rika miró confundida como su esposo sonrió entusiasmado.

"¿Es por una chica verdad?"

Kaoru tragó saliva nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo podía su padre leerlo tan fácilmente?

"E-Eso creo, pero no estoy seguro." Respondió tímidamente, haciendo lo mejor por mantener su compostura.

"Ah, conque era eso…" Rika sonrió aliviada. "Ya me estaba preguntando cuando llegaría este momento."

"¿Es linda? ¿La conocemos?"

"Si, es linda, y también la conocen." Rascó su nariz abochornado, asintiendo con una sonrisa apenada.

"¡Pues dinos ya quién es!"

"Es Aiko."

En un solo instante los rostros de Ryoutarou y Rika perdieron todo su color, se quedaron congelados como si hubieran visto a la misma muerte y las sonrisas que tenían hace segundos se desvanecieron.

Consternado por la expresión de sus padres Kaoru entró en pánico. "¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Oh no…" Rika susurró temerosa.

"¿Sabes algo Kaoru? Hay muchas chicas allá afuera, no tienes porqué apresurarte." Ryoutarou dijo con una sonrisa consoladora.

"¿Pero de qué hablas papá? A mí me gusta Aiko. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Ella es muy agradable y buena persona!"

Rika postró su mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru y lo miró a los ojos con una fría sinceridad. "Hijo, Aiko no es el problema. Es Kazuto."

* * *

 **Notas**

Y aquí dejamos la primera parte de dos xD

La idea del hijo de Ryoutarou y Rika con la hija de Kazuto y Asuna me parece muy lindo por alguna razón xD Pero pues no creo que a Kazuto le haga mucha gracia hahaha

Por cierto utilicé la historia de Yui Kirigaya 'Uneven Heart' como referencia de cómo Rika y Ryoutarou se hicieron pareja ;P

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el segundo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

'No puede ser verdad. Desde que tengo memoria nunca lo he visto enfadado… ¿en verdad tío Kazuto es tan protector de Aiko?'

Kaoru continuaba recordando las palabras de sus padres, advirtiéndole que si en verdad quería salir con Aiko tendría que obtener la aprobación de Kazuto. ¡Pero qué ridículo! Aiko podía salir con quien ella quisiera, ¿qué lo importante no era que Aiko aceptara sus sentimientos? A pesar de que estaba en contra de la idea, a petición de sus padres fue a la residencia Kirigaya en busca de hablar con Kazuto.

Aunque era fin de semana no había garantía de que ambos padres estuvieran en casa, pero decidió intentarlo de todos modos.

Algo incómodo se detuvo frente la puerta de la gran casa que ya conocía tan bien como la suya, respiró para tranquilizarse y tocó el timbre. Escuchó pasos acercándose, y por un momento casi decidió retractarse y salir corriendo pero se abstuvo de dejar que los nervios lo dominaran.

Para su alivio la puerta se abrió y Asuna lo saludó con una sonrisa.

"¡Kaoru hola! ¿Buscabas a Aiko? Salió con unas amigas pero regresa hoy más tarde."

"Hola tía Asuna, de hecho no la estaba buscando a ella. Me preguntaba si mi tío Kazu- el señor Kirigaya estaba en casa."

Las cejas de Asuna se elevaron en confusión. ¿Señor Kirigaya? ¿Por qué el chico actuaba tan formal de la nada?

"Lo siento pero Kazuto no está. Se fue con Eugeo hace poco a tomar café, ¿querías preguntarle algo?"

Parte de Kaoru estaba aliviado, si Kazuto no estaba tenía buena excusa que decirle a sus padres por la cual no pudo hablar con él. Pero ahora que no lo encontró definitivamente no vendría a buscarlo de nuevo. Ya había hecho suficiente con intentar pedir permiso en primer lugar.

"No, no se preocupe. Pero gracias de todos modos."

Antes de que Asuna pudiera invitarlo a pasar Kaoru se dio media vuelta y se fue a paso rápido por donde había venido. Asuna miró extrañada como el chido parecía huir de algo apresuradamente. ¿Qué podría querer de Kazuto?

* * *

"¿Qué tal está tu mamá? ¿Ya sabe si tendrá un niño o una niña?"

Aiko preguntó distraída mientras permanecía recostada en el suelo, disfrutando la brisa que corría por el techo de la escuela.

Kaoru no se movió de dónde estaba parado contra el barandal, maravillado por la vista de la ciudad.

"El doctor dijo que está bien, y será una niña."

"Oh vaya, ¿conque una hermana menor huh? Debe ser emocionante volverte el hermano mayor."

"La verdad no siento nada aún." Kaoru miró a Aiko de reojo con una mirada curiosa. "¿Qué tal tú? Tu tuviste una hermana mayor, ¿cómo se sentía ser la hermana menor?"

"Oh vamos, sabes tanto como yo que no conocí a Yui." Respondió la pelinegra decepcionada. De pura suerte sus padres encontraron registros de ella en ALO y solo por eso sabía cómo se veía, pero fuera de eso no llegó a conocer a Yui.

"Esté o no técnicamente sigues siendo la segunda hija."

Aiko cerró los ojos y llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza pensando. "Supongo que sí. Tal vez por ser la menor me consienten tanto." Agregó con una sonrisa.

"Suertuda."

"Pero una hermana mayor es distinta a un hermano mayor ¿sabes? Por lo que mamá me ha dicho los hermanos mayores son protectores de sus hermanas menores, casi como instinto."

Tal vez era porque aún no nacía, pero Kaoru no se podía imaginar así mismo ahuyentando chicos de su hermana menor. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Estaba más que seguro que si ella conseguía la actitud de su mamá sería capaz de defenderse por su cuenta. Además no tenía por qué meterse en asuntos que no lo involucraban.

"¿Quién dice que eso aplica para todos? No tengo razón por la cual actuar sin que ella me lo pida."

"Si tú lo dices."

¿Acaso era protector actuar paranoicamente y aislarla de todos los demás? Una mueca se formó en su rostro, recordando lo que sus padres dijeron de Kazuto. Esa actitud le parecía demasiado posesiva, no había forma de que eso fuera saludable.

Puede que un hermano mayor no fuese lo mismo que un padre, pero el sentimiento parecía ser similar. Definitivamente no quería convertirse en algo así.

¿Quién decía que necesitaba permiso de Kazuto? ¿Y qué si no se lo pedía? Si Aiko aceptaba no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. De hecho podría preguntarle en ese mismo instante y nadie podría detenerlo.

Apartó su mirada del firmamento y miró al reloj de su celular. Quedaban 7 minutos de receso, y era todo el tiempo que necesitaba.

Tomó asiento en el suelo al lado de Aiko, quién tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba peligrosamente cerca de quedarse dormida, y le dio un suave toque en el hombro para recobrar su atención.

Los ojos avellana de la chica se encontraron con los suyos y por un momento perdió su coraje.

"Oye Aiko, exactamente ¿hace cuánto que somos amigos?"

"Hmm considerando que nos hicimos amigos en primaria creo que al menos unos 9 años, qué rápido se pasa el tiempo." Respondió con una sonrisa risueña.

"Vaya, sí que ha sido mucho tiempo." Kaoru miró al suelo sonriendo melancólicamente. Era verdad que habían estado juntos por casi todas sus vidas, y ahora que lo pensaba le sería bastante extraño si dejara de ver a Aiko. Ella ya era una parte primordial de él, pero ¿qué pensaba ella de él?

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Respiró e inhaló hondo para tranquilizarse y recobrar la confianza.

"He estado tanto tiempo contigo que a este punto no podría imaginarme un día en el que no estuvieras."

Sorprendida por el inusual tono serio de su amigo, Aiko se sentó y lo escuchó atentamente.

"Y si dependiera de mí no dejaría que eso pasara."

Kaoru volteó a mirarla con determinación, y la chica no pudo evitar sentir su corazón acelerarse.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Esperaba que Aiko se sobresaltara sorprendida, que entrara en pánico al punto de tartamudear ante la repentina pregunta, o que por la vergüenza no pudiera formular palabras. Pero para su sorpresa Aiko permaneció inmóvil dónde estaba sentada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y admiración brillando en sus ojos.

Al no recibir respuesta Kaoru tragó saliva nervioso. ¿Cómo se supone que debía interpretar ese silencio? Sin embargo al ver la impaciencia en su rostro Aiko sonrió cariñosamente.

"Solo si tú aceptas ser mi novio."

* * *

Hace mucho que no estaba de tan buen humor. Justo hace una semana decidió darle una oportunidad al romance y hoy Kaoru le pidió ser su novia. Aunque aún no estaba completamente segura si esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago y sonrisas inconscientes era cómo se sentía estar enamorado, Aiko estaba feliz con su decisión.

Era como Kaoru le había dicho, habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo y ella tampoco podía imaginarse como sería si él no estuviera en su vida. Fue como una epifanía, y después de que Kaoru le hizo la pregunta ella llegó a darse cuenta de que siempre había sentido algo que no sentía con nadie más cada vez que estaba con el pelirrojo. ¿Sería que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada pero no lo sabía?

"Aiko me alegra que hayas tenido un buen día pero come antes de que se enfríe tu cena." Asuna llamó la atención de su hija, quien jugaba con su tenedor con una sonrisa soñadora.

"Ahh lo siento, es que estaba recordando algo."

Era raro que Aiko no devorara la comida de Asuna en minutos, pero la chica todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido esa tarde, su corazón latía rápidamente con solo recordarlo.

"¿Pasó algo bueno hoy?" Preguntó Kazuto amistosamente.

No veía razón por la cual esconderlo, Aiko siempre había sido honesta con sus padres y hasta la fecha no tenía razón para no serlo.

"De hecho sí, Kaoru y yo somos novios ahora."

Asuna resolló extasiada y cubrió su boca con ambas manos emocionada, visiblemente alegre por su hija. Sin embargo Kazuto comenzó a toser alarmado, intentando no ahogarse con el bocado que no masticó bien por la repentina revelación.

Kazuto tomó un vaso de agua y respiró desesperado una vez que recobró el aire, pero su expresión permanecía aturdida.

"Por supuesto que sería Kaoru…" Asuna murmuró entusiasmada, entendiendo porqué Kaoru había visitado la tarde anterior en busca de Kazuto.

"¡Espera un segundo! ¿Novios? Definitivamente no estoy de acuerdo con esto Aiko…"

La pelinegra miró perpleja a Kazuto, espantada por la mirada llena de ira en sus ojos grises. Sintió como su corazón se hundió en su pecho y el color dejaba su rostro. Jamás había visto a su padre tan genuinamente enfadado.

"¿P-Papá…?"

"¿Pero qué tienes Kazuto? Aiko ya tiene suficiente edad para tener novio si quiere. ¡Además conocemos a Kaoru desde que era un bebé!" Asuna le reprochó a su esposo.

"No me interesa. Mañana iré a hablar con Rika y Ryo al respecto."

"¡No, no lo harás!"

"Lo haré te guste o no Asuna." Kazuto replicó severamente. "Aiko es mi hija y yo digo quién puede ser o no ser su novio."

"¡Ella también es mi hija y digo que estás siendo completamente irracional!"

No podía creer lo que veía. Asuna intentaba desesperadamente hacer a Kazuto entrar en razón, pero él continuaba manteniéndose firme en su postura sin si quiera subir el volumen de su voz. Era raro ver a sus padres así.

Pero Asuna tenía razón, Kazuto nunca era así. ¿Por qué se molestó tan repentinamente? ¿Qué veía de malo en Kaoru? ¿Y desde cuándo tenía esta actitud respecto a su vida amorosa?

Se le fueron las palabras, tenía miedo de interrumpir a sus padres, que podría empeorar las cosas si decía algo indebido. Sin saber que más hacer Aiko tomó su plato y huyó a su habitación, ignorando los llamados de su madre.

* * *

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Aiko no puede estar con cualquiera, se está precipitando."

Desde su lado de la cama Asuna hizo una mueca de frustración, todavía dándole la espalda a su esposo.

"Kaoru no es cualquiera. Además mira quien habla, tú fuiste el que pidió casarse conmigo a los 16 años." Ella le reprochó amargada. ¿Qué Kazuto no sabía que se oía como todo un hipócrita?

"Yo en verdad te amaba, y aún lo hago. En ese entonces Ryoutarou iba tras cualquier chica que veía y era mayor que nosotros, no me sorprendería si su hijo es igual a él."

"Ambos vimos a Kaoru crecer con nuestros propios ojos desde que Rika se embarazó. Lo conozco y él no tomaría el corazón de nuestra hija a la ligera, y lo sabes."

Cuando Kazuto ya no respondió Asuna suspiró frustrada y cerró los ojos de mala gana para dormir. Amaba a su esposo demasiado, pero a veces actuaba como un idiota.

* * *

" _Creo que estoy en problemas."_

" _¿Pasó algo?"_

" _Papá enfureció cuando se enteró."_

La luz del celular frente a Aiko alumbraba su rostro mientras la chica continuaba hablando con Kaoru desde su cama. Después de terminar de cenar por su cuenta el sueño se le fue por completo, y esperaba que Kaoru pudiera calmarla de algún modo.

" _Oh no… algo así me advirtieron mis papás, no pensé que fuera serio."_

" _Lo siento."_

" _No es tu culpa. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que de algún modo alguien lo tranquilice."_

" _Ojalá y sea pronto, no me gusta verlo así. Él y mamá comenzaron a discutir de repente y no estuvo nada lindo…"_

" _Hay que darle tiempo, debió tomarlo de sorpresa."_

" _Sí, tienes razón…"_

Aiko suspiró consternada y se acurrucó contra su almohada. Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la reacción de su padre no le habría dicho, pero ahora que era muy tarde lo único que podía esperar era que Asuna lograra calmarlo. Si alguien en este mundo podía hacerlo era su mamá, de eso estaba segura. Pero si ella no era capaz de hacerlo, ¿entonces quién?

* * *

El momento que Kaoru le informó que Aiko aceptó ser su novia Rika esperaba que Kazuto viniera hablar con ella, considerando que su hijo no advirtió al pelinegro antes de actuar. Aunque estaba lista para su visita honestamente no esperaba que fuera al día siguiente.

Y por lo visto, justo como ella esperaba Kazuto no estaba para nada contento.

Frente a ella estaban sentados Asuna y Kazuto. El pelinegro tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en una manera amargada mientras su mirada continuaba perdida en la ventana, permaneciendo en completo silencio emanando una actitud de disgusto. Por otro lado Asuna que estaba sentada a su lado portaba una expresión apenada, como si con los puros ojos intentara disculparse por la actitud de su esposo. Era fácil suponer que habían tenido una discusión.

El silencio entre los tres al fin se rompió cuando Ryoutarou entró a la sala y tomó asiento al lado de Rika.

"Sabía que ibas a venir, pero esto es ridículo." Rika suspiró frustrada. "¿Exactamente qué quieres de nosotros?"

"Quiero que separen a Kaoru de mi hija." Kazuto respondió fríamente, yendo directamente al grano.

"Tú eres el único que quiere eso." Asuna contestó en desacuerdo.

"Ni Rika ni yo queremos eso tampoco. Si Aiko aceptó no veo nada de malo, y mucho menos una razón para intervenir." Ryoutarou comentó francamente.

"¿Y por qué deberíamos escucharte? Como madre yo quiero que Kaoru sea feliz y me niego a terminar su primera relación sin razón alguna."

Kazuto olvidaba que estaba lidiando con una mujer a mitad de su embarazo, por lo que Rika estaba lentamente perdiendo la paciencia y su temperamento empezaba a salir.

"Porque de ninguna manera dejaré que Kaoru esté con Aiko. Ella merece a alguien que en verdad la ame, él todavía es demasiado inmaduro."

"¡Kazuto!" Asuna le advirtió.

"No me interesa lo que quieras para Aiko… ¡pero no permitiré que insultes a mi Kaoru así! ¡Él es todo un caballero y es lo suficientemente maduro para iniciar una relación!" Rika no pudo contener su ira, y de no estar embarazada se habría abalanzado sobre el pelinegro para darle una lección.

"R-Rika tranquila, no es bueno para la bebé que te pongas así…" Ryoutarou intentó amansar su ira y sujetó sus hombros para mantener a Rika en su lugar.

"Rika tiene razón Kazuto, ¡estás hablando sin pensar!" Asuna insistió. "¡Al menos toma en consideración los sentimientos de nuestra hija!"

"Es obvio que ella no sabe lo que necesita, y por eso yo estoy aquí." Kazuto dijo completamente convencido.

"Digas lo que digas no harás que cambie de opinión…" Rika miró molesta al pelinegro frente a ella, reusándose a ayudarlo.

"Yo tampoco." Ryoutarou agregó firmemente.

Kazuto cerró los ojos aceptando la respuesta. "Como quieran." Susurró descontento.

"Suficiente nos vamos." Antes de que Kazuto pudiera iniciar otra discusión Asuna se paró y tomó del brazo a su esposo, forzándolo a pararse. "Perdón por las molestias." Se disculpó rápidamente con sus amigos y arrastró a Kazuto afuera de la morada.

* * *

El día estaba yendo demasiado rápido para su gusto. Aunque sabía que su padre no estaría en casa aún, Aiko no quería regresar todavía. Había pasado una semana y la tensión entre sus padres era demasiado notable, tanto que casi la podía ver en el aire. Esa misma mañana como las demás Asuna estuvo extrañamente callada y mucho más cuando Kazuto se fue a trabajar, ni si quiera se miraron, era como si ignoraran la presencia del otro.

Definitivamente no era la primera vez que se peleaban y Aiko sabía que se reconciliarían eventualmente, pero la idea de ser la razón de su discusión no la dejaba estar tranquila.

Distraída de la clase miró a Kaoru quien estaba tomando notas atentamente. El pelirrojo sintió su mirada sobre él y le dio una sonrisa reconfortante, consciente de la preocupación de la chica.

No había mucho que podía hacer más que esperar. Decidió dejar de preocuparse por el momento y volver a prestar atención a la clase, pero cuando regresó su mirada al frente sintió su corazón dejar de latir al ver de reojo por la puerta abierta lo que parecía ser la silueta de su padre.

Fue por un breve instante, pero podía jurar que era él. Misma altura, forma de caminar, cabellera negra y tono físico. ¿Pero cómo? Se supone que en esos momentos él estaba trabajando, no había manera de que estuviera en su escuela ¿verdad? Debió haber sido su imaginación, sí, esa era la única explicación lógica. Además ¿Qué estaría haciendo en la escuela?

* * *

Kaoru y Aiko salieron juntos de la escuela camino a sus hogares. Usualmente estarían conversando de tareas pendientes o simplemente charlarían casualmente, pero Aiko permanecía muda perdida en sus pensamientos. Era de esperarse que estuviera preocupada, pero ya llevaba varios días con esa actitud y Kaoru no soportaba verla así.

"Escuché que descubrieron una mazmorra nueva en las afueras de Alne, ¿quieres ir a verla hoy más tarde?" El pelirrojo preguntó en un intento desesperado de iniciar conversación.

"Seguro." Respondió la chica desinteresada, mirando vagamente al suelo mientras caminaba.

"¿De paso podrías enseñarme ese nuevo combo que te vi hacer el otro día? Se ve que es bueno."

"Claro."

Kaoru suspiró frustrado, se sentía inútil por no ser capaz de mejorar la situación. Miró la mano vacía de Aiko que yacía a su costado, y la sujetó tímidamente al fin recobrando la atención de la chica.

Lo miró curiosamente, y sonrió alegre al ver el ligero bochorno en sus mejillas.

"Gracias." Le dijo mientras reforzó el agarre entre sus manos.

Por alguna razón pensaba que Aiko era el tipo de chica que se avergonzaría por las más pequeñas muestras de afecto romántico, pero para su sorpresa descubrió que ella aunque era reservada manejaba sus emociones de una manera muy madura, y él resultaba ser el tímido.

"D-De nada." Respondió con una sonrisa apenada. "Ya verás que todo saldrá bien."

Aunque Aiko continuaba diciéndose eso a ella misma múltiples veces todas las noches no lograba convencerse. Sin embargo al escuchar Kaoru decirlo al fin se tranquilizó, le daba cierta seguridad. Era cuestión de creer y permanecer optimista, solo eso.

* * *

La casa permanecía en completo silencio en lo que Aiko terminaba su tarea y Asuna empezaba la cena. Justo como las muchas veces que sus padres se peleaban, Asuna dejaba el plato de su esposo en la mesa y después de que ella terminara y se fuera dormir Kazuto bajaba a cenar. Era obvio que se estaban evadiendo, pero Aiko quería pensar que lo hacían para evitar discusiones sin sentido.

Ese día en particular Asuna y Aiko casi no hablaron mientras comían, y por estar perdida en sus pensamientos Asuna terminó antes que la pelinegra y se retiró a dormir. En cuestión de minutos Kazuto bajó a la mesa sin dirigirle la mirada a su hija y comenzó a comer a pesar de que su plato ya estaba frío.

Aunque Kazuto no trataba a su hija tan fríamente como a Asuna, Aiko no podía evitar sentirse rechazada por su padre. No la estaba evadiendo, pero más que nada no le estaba prestando atención. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo similar con Kazuto, y se preguntaba si era así como se sentía Asuna, porque definitivamente no le gustaba.

Con un silencio incómodo Aiko hizo lo posible por terminar lo más pronto posible, incapaz de soportar más esa sensación tan negativa en el aire. Lavó y guardó sus trastes rápidamente, murmuró un silencioso 'Buenas noches' y salió apresurada lista para irse a dormir.

"Aiko."

A solo unos pasos de salir se detuvo abruptamente, maldiciéndose internamente por no haber sido más veloz.

"¿Sí papá?" Preguntó esperando lo peor, sin siquiera atreviéndose a mirarlo.

"Mañana no tienes que ir a la escuela."

"¿Qué?"

Al fin volteó a mirarlo, una expresión confundida y perpleja en su rostro.

"Ya no irás a la escuela." Repitió Kazuto casualmente.

"¿Pero por qué no? ¡Tengo que ir a clases! ¿Cómo tomaré mis notas? ¡Tengo tareas que entregar!" Argumentó en pánico Aiko, incapaz de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Terminando al fin con el plato frente a él, Kazuto miró a su hija con una mirada tranquila y despreocupada. "Te lo explicaré mañana, por ahora vete a dormir."

"P-Pero…"

"Buenas noches."

No tenía las fuerzas para continuar discutiendo. Todavía estupefacta hizo como su padre le pidió y se retiró sin decir ni una sola palabra más. ¿Cómo podía dejar la escuela tan repentinamente? ¿Qué pasaría con sus estudios? ¿Asuna sabía de esto?

Su mente estaba hecha un desastre sin contar que ya además estaba emocionalmente agotada por esa semana tan larga que había tenido. Todo estaba saliéndose de control demasiado rápido. Y entonces recordó que esa mañana había visto a su padre en la escuela; estaba casi convencida de que no fue más que su imaginación, ¡pero en verdad era él! ¿Acaso había ido a la escuela para arreglar esto de ya no ir?

Pero si en verdad dejaría de ir a la escuela entonces ya no podría ver a sus amigos todos los días, y mucho menos a Kaoru.

Más desesperanzada que nunca Aiko se dirigió a dormir, con el deseo que todo eso fuese solo un mal sueño.

Sin embargo no fue así. A pesar de las palabras de su padre Aiko se despertó a la misma hora que siempre y se puso su uniforme, esperando que tal vez Kazuto había olvidado lo que le dijo la noche anterior. Pero cuando bajó a desayunar no solo no vio a su madre, pero Kazuto la estaba esperando y la guio de regresó a su habitación.

Miró espantada como Kazuto enlazó una conexión entre una cámara dentro de su salón y su televisor. Podía ver con claridad el pizarrón y los asientos vacíos de sus compañeros. ¿A esto se refería? ¿Tanto quería Kazuto mantener a su hija alejada de Kaoru que encontró una manera de que ella tomara sus clase desde su hogar?

Kazuto continuó explicando cómo es que funcionaba la conexión que le proporcionaba el video en vivo, de cómo terminaría la transmisión cuando terminaran las clases, y de cómo podría enviar sus tareas en línea. Todo el tiempo permaneció congelada, sin saber qué decir al respecto.

"Sé que tomará tiempo acostumbrarte, pero es lo mejor."

Esto no podía estar pasando. Todo ese tiempo Aiko contaba con que Asuna lograría calmar a su padre, pero al ver estos extremos comprendió que ese no sería el caso.

Kazuto se escuchaba aterradoramente seguro de sus palabras, e irradiaba una confianza en sus acciones que parecía ser irreal.

¿Por cuánto tiempo viviría así? ¿Por el resto de la preparatoria? ¿Seguiría así a lo largo de su carrera también? Era como si Kazuto quisiera aislarla por completo del mundo para que se quedara con él solamente, como si no quisiera compartirla con ni una sola persona más.

Le daba miedo. ¿Todo esto porque decidió ser novia de Kaoru? ¿Entonces acaso nunca podría casarse? ¿No podría volverse independiente y salir a cumplir sus sueños? Claro, ella estaría segura con sus padres, ¿pero para siempre? ¿Y a qué precio?

No podía contar con que Asuna eventualmente lo detuviera. Todo ese tiempo que sus padres discutieron ella se abstuvo de decir una sola palabra, temía que pudiera empeorar las cosas, pero no se daba cuenta que al dejar las cosas continuar su curso evitaba que supieran lo que ella quería. Sus sentimientos y deseos también contaban ¿o no? ¿Por qué no habrían de escuchar lo que tenía que decir? ¡Su opinión era igual de importante!

"Aunque la transmisión debe funcionar aún no he contemplado el caso en el que necesites hablar con un profesor, pero por ahora-"

"No."

Kazuto frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?

"¡No!" Gritó Aiko con una mirada desafiante. "¡Papá no voy a dejar que me encierres así! ¿En serio pensaste que estaría de acuerdo con esto? ¡No lo quiero!"

"Es diferente lo que quieres a lo que necesitas, hazme caso." Aunque el tono de voz de Kazuto no se elevaba portaba una expresión seria inquebrantable.

"¿Y qué es lo que necesito?" Aiko preguntó con genuina preocupación. Sus hombros cayeron a sus lados y sus ojos miraron a Kazuto con tristeza, completamente perdida.

Esos ojos. Se sintió débil con sólo ver esos ojos avellana mirándolo con tanto dolor. Durante el progreso de la semana las pocas veces que había visto los hermosos ojos de Asuna que tanto amaba lo miraban con desdén y decepción, pero ahora que tenía a su hija frente a él en vez de odio encontró pura tristeza.

"Necesitas que te cuide." Murmuró sombrío.

"¿De qué? Papá es que no te entiendo…"

¿Cómo se supone que iba a responder? Estaba exhausto. Añoraba por un beso de su esposa, extrañaba ver la sonrisa de su hija, quería ver de nuevo el amor en los ojos de las dos mujeres más preciadas en su vida. Sentía que fue hace una eternidad la última vez que lo pudo sentir.

Sus manos formaron puños que temblaron inseguros. No sabía qué decir. Se cuestionó a sí mismo de nuevo por qué hizo lo que hizo, pero entre la neblina de pensamientos no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión.

"¿Esto no es por Kaoru verdad? Algo más te incitó a hacerlo. ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué quieres aislarme así? ¿De quién me quieres mantener alejada?" Continuó preguntando suavemente, esperando poder lograr que su padre fuera honesto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Era verdad que no odiaba Kaoru. Asuna tenía razón, él lo vio crecer desde que nació y sabía que no le haría daño a su hija. ¿Entonces por qué sintió cómo lo invadió la ira el momento que Aiko les dijo que estaban juntos? Recordaba cómo en ese instante sentía rencor, enojo y miedo, y no quería sentirse así.

Preocupada de que Kazuto no decía nada y permanecía con una mirada perdida Aiko dio un par de pasos hacia él y tomó su mano.

"¿Tienes miedo de que te deje a ti y a mamá por alguien más?" Musitó gentilmente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Quería que su hija se quedara con él por siempre, no quería que alguien más se la arrebatara, fuera quien fuera. Miró el rostro consternado de su hija y sintió como su corazón se tranquilizó. Con solo ver ese joven rostro que tanto le recordaba a Asuna se sentía débil, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Ella era su hija, su princesa, su tesoro más preciado. Si fuera por él se quedaría con ella por siempre, pero parte de él sabía que no era posible.

La tierna mirada que tenía sobre ella causó que la chica se ruborizara y evadiera sus ojos grises tímidamente. "Eres mi papá, no voy a dejar de quererte nunca… ni a ti ni a mamá."

Por primera vez en días sonrió. Ella tenía razón, no había manera de que pudiera aislarla de esa manera, ¿qué clase de padre le haría eso a su hija? Fue abrumado repentinamente por la culpa, avergonzado por sus acciones irrazonables.

Con una sonrisa apenada suspiró y abrazó fuertemente a Aiko contra él.

"Lo siento."

Aiko abrió los ojos abochornada, envuelta por completo en los brazos de Kazuto. Esa era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre hablar tan honesto con el corazón completamente abierto. Fueron solo dos palabras, pero para ella fueron suficientes. Rio aliviada y retornó el gesto, dejándose envolver en la tibieza que provenía del cuerpo de su padre.

Desde el marco de la puerta Asuna sonrió con lágrimas de felicidad formándose en sus ojos. La escena frente a ella era increíblemente conmovedora, y no se atrevía a interrumpirla. Estaba feliz de que al fin todo se pudiera resolver, y más le alegraba ver a Kazuto de regreso a sus sentidos. El pelinegro sintió la presencia de su esposa, y sin soltar a su hija le sonrió arrepentido.

Era cierto que Asuna tenía un lugar especial en el corazón de Kazuto, y era de esperarse que ella tuviera el poder para calmarlo cuando fuera necesario. Pero de esa misma forma, aunque no lo supiera, si Asuna podía hacerlo entonces Aiko también podía.

Ya no tenía nada que temer, su mayor temor ahora no era más que un sentimiento absurdo. Sabía que su hija estaba en buenas manos, que Kaoru cuidaría de ella, además de que al final no la perdería sino que él también permanecería a su lado para apoyarla en lo que sea que necesitara.

* * *

 **Notas**

Vaya ya me tardé xD Mientras escribía esto me di cuenta que quizás debí dividirlo en 3 capítulos y no 2 pero oh bueno ni modo. Pude terminar esto antes de la KiriAsu week y eso es todo lo que importa :D

Pues qué les digo, este twoshot estaba más centrado en la relación entre Aiko y Kazuto que en la de Aiko y Kaoru, asi que me gustó la idea de terminarlo en un momento tierno entre los dos. Pero vaya admito que Kazuto si puede llegar a ciertos extremos cuando se pone sobreprotector xD

Por cierto al final Kazuto se fue a disculpar con Rika y Ryoutarou, y ahora todos son felices :P

Espero lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
